


A Small Piece of Us

by Helene08



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on the Malec Promo, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane's Omamori Charm, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helene08/pseuds/Helene08
Summary: Alec Lightwood went through a lot of challenges, and other things that tested his fear, his patience, his abilities as a Shadowhunter in his life.And, somehow, every time Alec was tested or questioned about his abilities or his capacity as a good Head of Institute, he was always passing with flying colors.Although it was literally nothing compared to this.This was entirely different.Alec was terrified.





	A Small Piece of Us

**Author's Note:**

> So, like all of you, the Malec promo killed me and while I was supposed to study for my exams two weeks ago, I wrote this instead, between study sections. I totally blame the power that a Malec promo can do to me. 
> 
> English isn't my first language, so I would like to thank my beta, Louisaxo who checked this OS in a record time. I would never thank her enough for all the help and the advice she gave me for this work. 
> 
> After the release of another trailer of the show, I have made a few modifications of the original corrected piece. 
> 
> So, bless my other beta;Florencia7, whom was the second person to read this and correct all my grammatical errors. 
> 
> Happy International day of Happiness everyone! To have the premiere of Shadowhunters airing today is just amazing!

* * *

The rays of the sun were lighting the room giving a warm atmosphere to the whole place. A half-naked dark-haired man woke up and put his hand on the spot next to him, but he felt nothing but an empty space and the softness of the velvety red sheets.

Alec opened his eyes in panic thinking that he dreamed his and Magnus’ reunion last night.

He was relieved when he saw that he was in  _ ~~their ,~~  Magnus’_ bedroom. He sat down on the bed as the sun was shining on his naked torso.

"Magnus?" called out Alex softly.

Hearing a noise coming from the living room, Alec got up, taking his shirt off the floor a few feet away from the bed.

His heart missed a beat as flashbacks of last night came back to his mind.

~~~••~~~

_He remembered how nervous he was to step foot inside of Magnus’ house again, how he hesitated for a minute when his boyfriend opened the door and entered his flat._

_Magnus started to walk towards the living room but stopped in the process after noticing that the hunter didn't follow him inside._

_Alec was still nervously standing near the front door his hands clasped behind his back._

_"It will be better if you come inside Shadowhunter."_

_Magnus' tone was teasing this time and didn't hold any of the coldness and bitterness from earlier._

_Alec drew a sharp intake of breath. He shook his head, composing himself, "Right, sorry. Of course, thanks."_

_He closed the door behind him and joined the warlock who gestured at the bar._

_"Do you want a drink?"_

_"I'm fine. Thank you."_

_A long silence came after that as they were both staring at each other not knowing what to do._

_The warlock was the first one to break the silence._

_"If you don't want a drink maybe an eight-ounce steak-" he paused and walked toward his bar to serve himself a drink as Alec continued to stare at him with a smile "-medium rare of course. Or maybe a hot bath? I have that sandalwood soap that you love."_

_Magnus took a sip of his drink, and still holding his glass turned his head to face Alec._

_The taller man also declined this offer._

_A few seconds passed before Magnus put the glass on the coffee table and walked to stand in front of the other man, after a small moment of hesitation he took Alec’s hand, relieved to see that he didn't push him away, Magnus then guided him towards the couch._

_"What a night, huh?"_

_A nod,_

_"Tell me about it."_

_Magnus smirked._

_"Lucian will regret drinking so much the next morning."_

_Alec chuckled._

_"Not everyone has your tolerance for alcohol, Magnus."_

_Another pause followed his sentence._

_"Look, Alexander, I'm really sorry."_

_The hunter frowned._ _"For what?"_

_"For the way I treated you. I'm really sorry for my behavior-"_

_"Magnus-"_

_"No Alec let me finish, please."_ _Magnus continued._ _"I'm really sorry and I can't understand how you could forgive me so easily-"_

_Alec cut him off with a kiss._

_He pulled away after a few minutes but was still keeping his hold on the other man._

_"Magnus, I understand. Really. You did what you had to do to protect your people."_

_Alec sighed. "I admit that you did hurt me and that I didn't understand at first, but I do now."_

_Magnus said softly. "I'm still sorry though and I wanted you to know this, for us to have a fresh start."_

_Alec took his boyfriend’s hand in his to seek some comfort, “I made a mistake too when I didn't tell you about the soul sword. And I really want to not screw up again, but relationships take effort and I think that it will be very foolish of me to think that everything will always be easy for us."_

_At Magnus’ look he added playing with his rings on his right hand, “The important thing is not to push the other away when things get hard because I never want to give up on us. Not now, not ever."_

_Magnus smiled. "I don't want that either."_

_Alec nodded letting go of his boyfriend’s hand," Magnus, I will never regret the fact that I chose to go after what I really wanted the day of my wedding."_

_Staring at his boyfriend he continued in a low voice. "You know that I’m not really the best at putting into words how I feel due to the way shadowhunters are raised, so I prefer to act instead of talking. Not matter what, kissing you that day, was the best decision I've ever made."_

_"You really are more than a pretty face, Alexander Lightwood," teased the warlock with a smirk._

_The dark-haired man rolled his eyes and leaned toward Magnus to kiss him again but in his rush, he didn't measure his force and he pulled Magnus with him as he fell from the couch._

_Magnus found himself on top of Alec as the other man grimaced._

_"Well, well, well. Looks like you lost your usual Shadowhunter gracefulness my dear Alexander."_

_"Shut up," chuckled Alec as Magnus smiled. "It's been a long night."_

_"Well as much as I love lying in this position, especially with you darling, I think that it will be better if we start to get up at some point."_

_Magnus started to get up and was about to pull Alec up as well but the hunter pulled him down on the ground again, flipping their positions, so he was now lying on top of Magnus._

_Magnus huffed and managed to hide a smile._

_"Alec! Do you realize how much this jacket cost me? Seriously it is-"_

_"I love you"_

_Magnus smiled and retorted softly,_

_"I love you too.”_

~~~••~~~

Another noise brought Alec back to the present and he walked towards the door and put his shirt on.

The black door was left ajar and he saw Magnus and another man in the living room. The other man was smirking in amusement.

Magnus rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed.

Fortunately, the other tall dark-haired man waved his hands to open a portal and was soon gone.

Magnus sighed and after a few minutes, Alec opened the door and walked into the living room.

"There you are. I thought we both decided we shouldn't wake up to an empty bed anymore."

Magnus turned his head, his expression still sad for a few seconds before a smile came to replace whatever was troubling him in regard to that meeting.

He approached Alec and greeted him with a kiss.

"Yeah, I know darling,” Magnus said, pulling away. “I'm sorry. I had an important meeting and I didn't want to wake you up."

Alec smiled. "That's fine. Hey, you okay?" He added upon noticing Magnus’ questioning stare. "You look upset,” he clarified with a frown. “Who was the guy with you earlier? A client of yours?"

Magnus tensed and Alec noticed immediately, urging apologetically,

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Honestly, the young Shadowhunter was afraid that Magnus’ trust in him was still broken. After everything that happened with the soul sword, he wouldn't really blame him.

_At all._

Magnus, feeling the younger man’s discomfort, put his hand on his chest in a reassuring gesture.

"Alexander, of course I do. My trust in you hasn't changed. I still trust you will all my heart." he then walked past him to sit on the couch, "It's just that I had a loud past with this warlock."

Alec sat next to him.

"His name is Lorenzo Rey and we never get along. He's a warlock from Madrid." he snorted with a sigh, "Honestly, I don't even know what he's doing here in New York. Probably came to brag or something.  Don't worry it's nothing I couldn’t handle."

Alec could feel that Magnus was hiding something from him, and at another day or time, he might have insisted to know more. 

He knew better though and just smiled saying, "I know that you can. You are the high warlock of Brooklyn after all."

A flash of pain seemed to pass in the warlock’s eyes but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

Magnus then proposed raising an eyebrow.

"What do you say about me conjuring Belgian waffles?"

"How I could say no to that?"

~~~••~~~

Alec was sitting in his office in the Institute doing some paperwork, but his mind was somewhere else.

With a sigh, he put the tablet on the table and rubbed his eyes with his hand.

It was a few days after Clary’s angel rune ceremony in Idris and after his confrontation with her.

He was still annoyed with her and Jace because he knew that his brother and the red-haired girl were clearly hiding something from him.

As the head of Institute, it annoyed him because he needed to know what was going with every one of his people.

He could also feel as if his link with Jace wasn't the same anymore.

Before they had shared a really strong connection with each other, both sharing their emotions, feelings, their force and their abilities.

Alec could tell in an instant if his _Parabatai_ was hurt or unhappy.  Somehow, it was hard to share the same emotions because sometimes the flow of feelings,  _negative or not_ , was hard to pass through, for them both.

Their bond was less strong now. He could barely feel what Jace felt anymore, apart from some distress from time to time. It felt like the blond haired Shadowhunter was blocking him.

He found himself checking his _Parabatai_ rune from time to time to be sure that it was still on his body.

It was like there was a small empty void in him that was _always_  there that he just couldn't fill anymore.

Jace didn’t act like his normal self either. He had a lot of nightmares according to his sister and he woke up screaming a lot in the middle of the night, sometimes he snapped at them and Clary for no reason.

Saying that they were all worried was an understatement.

He tried, as well as Izzy, to pressure their brother to talk, but he always shrugged them off telling them that they were being paranoid and that everything was  _perfectly fine_.

It was always followed by an annoyed scoff or him rolling his eyes. Then Jace and Clary always shared a look- _a knowing one-_  that annoyed the two siblings to the core.

On top of that he could feel that something was bothering Magnus, who was also clearly upset about something as well.

Magnus had exactly the same reaction as Jace when Alec asked him if something was wrong.

_It was really disturbing._

Like when Magnus pretended to be fine after their first downworld cabinet in the Institute, he tried to give to his boyfriend some space only to talk when he would be ready to. Although his own warning about not letting them _pushing the other away_ was still ringing in his head.

Maybe he needed to do the same and confront his boyfriend about it.

Alec’s phone buzzed and he was surprised to see a message from Luke.

**_Alec meet me in the hospital as soon as possible. We have a problem._ **

**_\- Luke_ **

The raven-haired Shadowhunter sighed, whatever it was it couldn’t be good.

~~~••~~~

_It wasn't good._

Apparently, Luke’s colleague, Ollie, almost got hurt by a demon on her way to work.

Alec, Izzy and Jace walked towards the nurse station and met Catarina as she was filing some charts.

"Are you Catarina Loss?"

At Alec’s greeting, she raised her head from her files and pointed a pen towards herself.

"Well that's what my badge says."

The young nurse in blue scrubs stared at the three Shadowhunters for a few minutes and smiled before speaking.

"You are probably Alec Lightwood. Magnus told me so much about you!"

Alec nodded.

"Nice to meet you Catarina, even if I wish it was under other circumstances." he paused and added. "So, what happened? How's Luke’s coworker?"

Izzy rolled her eyes at her brother’s bluntness and playfully hit his arm while Jace seemed amused.

Catarina only smirked. "Straight to the point I see. Now I see why Magnus is so fond of you."

Jace snorted and Izzy smiled amused as Alec tried to refrain from rolling his eyes at his sibling’s antics.

"Well she is very lucky,” the nurse pointed out. “She was attacked by a demon but a werewolf from Luke’s pack was passing by and saved her in time."

"By the angel!" Izzy let out, shocked. 

Recently, a lot of mundanes were being attacked or killed by some demons all around the city. It really started to worry Alec and all the others since they didn't know where they were all coming from.

According to Magnus it was a very old and evil power, something he had never seen before. 

"She's fine though,” Catarina added. “Luke is with her right now so if you guys want to see her you can. Room 104."

Izzy nodded and proposed "I’ll go. It was nice meeting you Catarina." and with those last words, she left to join Luke.

Jace took his phone, "I need to call Clary to inform her about this."

Alec rolled his eyes as his brother walked away to make his call. Magnus’ friend let out an amused chuckle.

"Not very fond of your new red-haired heroine, I see."

"It's complicated." amended the dark-haired man as he leant against the nurse counter.

There was a small awkward silence between them before Alec asked,

"So, how is Madzie doing?"

Catarina smiled.

"She's fine thank you. She talks about you and Magnus all the time though-" she rolled her eyes, "-it drives me crazy sometimes."

Alec let out a small chuckle. Madzie made a really good impression on Magnus, and him as well.

"You know Magnus and me wouldn't mind to babysit her from time to time, we all love her."

"Thanks." The young nurse smiled. "Yeah, I will think about it."

"By the way, how's Magnus?" asked Catarina.

"He tells me that everything is fine but I can clearly see that he isn't." said Alec with a sigh.

Alec was still preoccupied with Magnus’ weird behavior in the past few weeks.

"Well, considering the circumstances, it doesn't surprise me if he's not really himself, he’s got a lot on his plate right now." retorted the warlock with a sad smile.

"What do you mean?"

Catarina was surprised.

"Wait, he didn't tell you?"

Alec frowned, "Tell me what?"

The young woman sighed "Look, I don't think it's my place to say this but Magnus lost his position as the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"What? Why?"

"It's because he sided with the Seelie queen."

The young nurse shook her head, "I'm really worried about him." she clarified sadly, "Alec, being the High Warlock of Brooklyn meant everything to him."

Alec remained speechless, feeling guilty for not noticing this sooner and for bothering his boyfriend with his own problems with Jace and Clary.

"I should have seen it sooner."

Catarina, knowing that Alec took everything to heart, smiled sadly.

"Don't feel guilty about this Alec. Magnus can be really stubborn sometimes when it comes to sharing his own feelings and problems."

Her pager rang, interrupting them.

"Sorry, duty calls" she walked past the nurse station and put her hand on Alec’s forearm.

"Just talk to him about this. You know how Magnus can be sometimes."

At Alec’s small nod she smiled one last time and walked away.

~~~••~~~

Alec found his boyfriend in the Hunter's Moon playing billiard with a drink in his left hand. 

He could hear the laughter and conversations of other customers as a background noise as he was busy making his way across the room to reach Magnus.

Maia's waved to him from her spot, behind the bar, and went back to serving her drinks with an amused eye roll when she realized that Alec’s attention was entirely on Magnus.

The taller man took a few minutes to admire his boyfriend, mesmerized by his beauty and his gracefulness as he was playing the billiard and drinking at the same time.

Magnus was wearing black jeans, a polka-dot blue marine shirt with a black vest full of decorative pieces of gold pins on the shoulders. He was wearing his usual makeup and eyeliner, his hair stylized in a Mohawk.

Once again, the older man took his breath away.

Being with Magnus was like a breath of fresh air and losing his breath at the same time. It was the feeling of being home with the scent of sandalwood, the pure joy and the feeling of security mixed together, making him feel that he could go through everything  _as long as_  he had Magnus on his side.

He would never get tired of this.

"Well, finally a  _real_  competitor, care to join me Alexander?" Magnus smiled, interrupting Alec’s train of thought.

Alec returned his smile and finally joined his boyfriend. He leaned to give him a quick peck on the lips with a soft, "Hey,"

As he stood in front of him, the former high warlock noticed his hesitation and expression.

He rolled his eyes, putting the billiard queue on the red table. 

"Let me guess, Cat spilled the beans, didn't she?"

Alec nodded.

"Magnus why didn't you tell me?"

He didn’t seem to be holding a grudge. There was no accusation in his voice. He was just confused.

The awkward silence was only broken by glasses clinking and voices of the bar customers.

Magnus sighed, "Look  _Alexander_ , with everything going on with Jace and Biscuit and your responsibilities as the head of Institute, I didn't want to bother you with this."

At Alec’s expression he added trying to lighten the mood, "Besides I thought that we agreed to keep our personal and professional lives apart. Remember?"

Seeing the other man’s worried and unconvinced look he took another sip of his drink (that didn't go unnoticed by the Head of Institute) and added with a wave of his hands "Alexander _, I'm fine_. Ecstatic even."

"No, you're not. Hey _talk to me_ ,” he prompted in a low, serious tone.

Magnus took a step back from Alec with a shrug.

"You have other things to worry about instead of worrying about me. Like what Jace and Clary are hiding from us and also why do we have all these demons attacks lately."

Alec closed the distance between them once again, shaking his head.

"All I care about is how you feel."

He paused and emphasized his next sentence.

"Magnus, there is  _nothing_  you can't tell me."

"I'm sorry darling. I should have told you sooner, I know that. Especially with the cabinet meeting that is coming soon." Magnus sighed "-but  _sharing things and trusting_ someone else so much is still very new to me."

Alec smiled in understanding. "I know."

"So, what are you going to do?"

The other man shrugged, taking a sip of his drink, "I can't really do anything about it. Remember that guy you saw at home a few weeks ago?"

At Alec’s nod he continued, "Well it's looks like he's the one who took my place."

"What? It's unbelievable! So, some random guy can come and steal your title now? That is plain wrong!" the taller man argued angrily.

"The fallout of my decision to lend the warlocks support to the Seelie queen." said the former high warlock with a shrug.

Alec frowned. "It doesn't mean that I have to like the guy," he added seriously, crossing his arms. "I will probably refuse any of his services as long as he has what should  _belong_  to you."

Magnus wanted to joke about the fact that Alec wasn't really someone who trusted and agreed to work with strangers easily, but he didn't, and just circled the taller man’s neck with his arms and smiled.

"How lucky I am to have such a faithful and loyal boyfriend by my side." he added in a teasing tone. "I really don't know what everyone sees in Jace, _especially_  Clary, when someone like you is on his side."

Alec huffed trying hard but  _failing_  not to smile.

"Well it helps that I love you and that I can't live without you."

Magnus leaned in and kissed him.

~~~••~~~

"Alexander not that I don't love your company but what exactly are we doing _here_?"

Alec and Magnus were standing in the training room of the Institute, and while Alec’s face was unreadable and didn't betray what he was thinking, Magnus frowned, not understanding his boyfriend’s antics.

 "I think that you need to blow off some steam.”

Magnus smirked at Alec’ words and leaned to kiss his boyfriend.

"I know other, more fun ways to blow off some steam."

Alec playfully hit his boyfriend’s chest when he pulled away with a chuckle.

"Not like that!"

"Ugh fine!" groaned the former High Warlock of Brooklyn.

"Seriously," Alec said as sunrays coming through the institute windows lit the room with a yellow light, "I really think that you need this to decompress a little."

When Alec said a few weeks earlier at the Hunter's Moon that he probably wouldn’t like Lorenzo Rey as the new warlock of Brooklyn, he didn't know how true it would turn out to be.

He hated the guy.

When they met at this reception that both him and Magnus went to, a few days earlier, it took all his willpower not to punch him.

During the party he was always smirking, always bragging, always so full of himself and always trying to discredit Magnus in front of other warlocks.

Alec turned his back to his boyfriend with a knowing smile.

"Unless you're too afraid that I will totally crush you."

Magnus scoffed. "Have you met me? I will probably win without even trying."

Alec took a wooden stick and turned to face Magnus again. He launched the stick to Magnus who,  _always graceful,_ caught it easily.

"Well then let's see if you can make even  _one move_ against me." retorted the dark-haired man with a smirk his hazel eyes shining with a glint of challenge.

He took a wooden stick of his own and joined his boyfriend in the middle of the platform.

Among the few things they both had in common, how competitive they both were was probably the most obvious one.

"Fine, Shadowhunter," said Magnus with nonchalance, "Don't say that I didn't warn you."

He launched the wooden stick a few meters away from him and at Alec’s questioning look he just shrugged,

"I don't need this."

Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. let's play!"

It turned out that they were both pretty good at it. Every time Alec made a move his boyfriend blocked it with his magic or his hands.

Same went for Alec, with his own shadowhunter's abilities.

It practically looked like they were dancing, the way they were both moving.

After another fifteen minutes of fighting against each other they were both covered in sweat but then Magnus succeeded at disarming the head of the Institute.

His weapon flew a few meters away from them, hitting the floor with a thud.

Magnus gave him a victorious smile.

"Looks like I won"

Alec rolled his eyes, waving his hands to prove his point.

"That's cheating you distracted me with your cat eyes."

Smirking, Magnus looked at his painted nails, "By all means necessary darling." he then added "Now that I legitimately proved that I was the best, I think that a good shower won't hurt me."

He kissed Alec’s cheek and was about to leave.

But then Alec suddenly grabbed his arm, pushed him to the floor and onto his back, and sat on top of him.

"You were saying?" asked the taller man with a smirk.

Magnus pretended to be annoyed.

"You really need to stop doing that."

The other man only chuckled,  _of course_  Jace chose this exact moment to appear and ruin everything.

"Oh, by the Angel! You have plenty of rooms for this, guys!" groaned the blond haired Shadowhunter as Clary let out an amused chuckle next to him.

~~~••~~~

Alec Lightwood went through a lot of challenges, and other things that tested his fear, his patience, his abilities as a Shadowhunter in his life.

And, somehow, every time Alec was tested or questioned about his abilities or his capacity as a good Head of Institute, he was always passing with flying colors.

Although it was literally nothing compared  _to this_.

This was entirely different.

Alec was terrified.

It has been a few longs weeks of trying to kill one of their biggest enemies, Lilith, who tried everything to bring Jonathan back.

After the long and exhausting research of how to defeat the mother of demons they all came to a solution.

_A solution that Alec personally hated._

"Well it's time" said Magnus softly as he started to walk away, but Alec stopped him by taking him by the arm, holding him by his red jacket, "Wait!"

Magnus smiled sadly. "We already talked about this I'm the only one who can do it. You know that."

They both argued for a long while about it. Alec wanted to go with him because Lilith was a problem for all of them, but Magnus, always selfless, was ready to give everything up to make sure that his people were safe and sound.

He was always a generous friend, a bright light in a sea of darkness, always pushing his loved ones to be the best part of themselves, to love themselves for who they were, to stand against biased people, to fight for what was right.

And somehow Alec fell in love with him all over again.

It didn’t mean that what Magnus was about to do made him very happy.

"I know.  _Just_ -" he paused putting his hands-on Magnus’ jacket,  _almost_  clinging to him in a desperate manner. "You gonna make it make back?" He said firmly.

It wasn't a question.

The other man smiled and cupped Alec’s face. Alec closed his eyes in the process, leaning into his touch.

 "Of course," promised the warlock "Look what I have waiting for me."

Alec opened his eyes and then leaned in to kiss him. He pulled away after what seemed like hours.

"You're coming back home. Because if you don’t, I won't even hesitate to go through all the flames of Edom to drag you back  _myself._ "

Magnus smirked. "Well let's hope you will not have to go to such extremes then."

Alec rolled his eyes, only his boyfriend  _(and Jace_ ) could make a joke in such a serious moment.

"Can-" he stammered. “Can you show them to me?"

There was a small moment of pause before the warlock nodded and then showed out his warlock mark.

Alec gasped and stared at his boyfriend in awe, he would never get used to this. How beautiful Magnus Bane was. 

_Quite Magical_.

Magnus’ cat eyes were glamored again and Alec kissed his forehead.

"I love you.  _Everything_  about you. So, when you will be there promise me to hold onto that."

The taller man finished in a whisper,

"Just never  _let that_  go."

Magnus smiled.

"I love you too."

Alec hugged him, he wasn't a fan of PDA in front of people, but here, in the comfort of  _their_  home, Alec could drop the 'I'm the Head of Institute' responsibilities and he could just be  _Alec_. 

There was a time, a long time ago, when he was afraid of who he was, where he thought that what he was feeling wasn't right.

When he thought that his only duty was to protect his family name. 

He was ready to give up everything, because Alec,  _loyal Alec_ , would do anything for his family. 

It was before a glittery warlock literally barged into his life, and questioned all his beliefs, and the person that he _thought_  he needed to be. 

And he could never thank Magnus enough, for giving him  _enough confidence_ , to finally be himself and not what people expected him to be. 

The moment ended too soon because a portal to Edom opened behind them. Magnus sighed, pulling away. 

"Well, it really is time now." 

"No.” Alec said with a trace of panic in his voice. “Let me come with you." 

He put his hand on Magnus’ face. "Please. I'm not ready to let you go yet. I will never will be." 

Magnus looked at him sadly. "You have to. It's our only way to defeat Lilith." 

"We can figure out another way,  _please Magnus_.” Alec shook his head.” I can't-"

There was another second of silence as Magnus seemed to consider something.

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath and opened them with a look of determination. 

Magnus then took something from his jeans pocket and put a small red  _Omamori_ in Alec’s right hand, "Look, don't take it the wrong way darling, but, I really want to give you this."

"Magnus-" Alec shook his head, knowing what it meant, he held out his hand to give the good luck charm back to Magnus.

Magnus closed Alec’s hand around it.

"Alexander,  _keep it._ Now I have another good reason to come back to you."

His boyfriend said with an amused smirk, "Don’t say I never gave you anything."

After another pause Magnus said in a whisper.

_"Now close your eyes. "_

"Magnus-" grunted his boyfriend, raising his eyebrows.

He just couldn’t not see him leave.

"Just do it please."

Magnus caressed the soft fabric of the Omamori one last timewith his thumb while the other man finally obeyed and closed his eyes.

Alec could feel Magnus stroking his face now as he kept his eyes closed, he leaned into the soft touch of his boyfriend’s warm hand.

“Aku Cinta Kamu,” were the last words that Alec heard ringing in the air, and somehow, these three special words, hold a marvelous meaning, even if he couldn't picture their full sense _yet_.

When he opened his eyes a few moments later, his boyfriend was gone.

With all his might Alec held onto the small red piece of  _them_  that Magnus left him with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [I'm Also on Tumblr](https://holding-up-the-universe.tumblr.com/post/174834279716/zuzusexytiems-possiblestoner)


End file.
